In modern society, efforts are ongoing to develop novel tools to assist a worker to more efficiently and conveniently perform various tasks.
Various book binding systems, binding equipment, and binding accessories of various degrees of complexity have been developed as tools to help a book binding worker bind a stack of aligned pages together in a selected and organized matter into a bound book.
Manually and securely holding a stack of aligned pages together for manual binding of the pages together can be difficult for a book binding worker or other worker to achieve. Often pages shift out of alignment and at times are damaged during the binding process by objects that may contact outside covers or pages of the stack. Manually holding a stack of aligned pages together for inserting for retention a spiral coil into a series of respective and cooperating edge holes along one edge of the stack to secure the stack together in a spiral bound book can also be difficult for a worker to achieve.